The Hope Diamond
by rorororonoaa
Summary: [ONESHOT] Baekhyun, si wanita penggoda yang pasrah akan kekuasaan yang dimiliki Park Chanyeol. Lantas, apa yang menjadi tujuannya saat ia sendiri terpikat pada pergumulan nikmat ini? "Desahkan namaku saat milikku menghentakmu dengan keras. Desahkan nama Park Chanyeol, babe" / ChanBaek Fic/WARN!: GenderSwitch! Semi-PWP!


rorororonoaa

.

PRESENT

.

 **THE HOPE DIAMOND**

.

 **Length :** OneShot

 **Pairing :** ChanBaek

 **WARN** : typo(s), EYD kacau, gajelas, **GENDERSWITCH!, NOT FOR CHILDREN!**

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Siapa bilang menjadi seorang CEO itu mudah? Nyatanya pria bertelinga lebar yang duduk di kursinya tengah memikirkan strategi pemasaran perusahaannya selama dua bulan ke depan. Belum lagi, beberapa hari kemarin ada tim perusahaannya yang telah gagal untuk memenangkan tender.

Sesungguhnya hal tersebut tidak akan begitu merugikan perusahaannya. Hanya saja kehormatan perusahaannya yang terpandang dan ia banggakan akan jatuh hanya karena anak buahnya yang tidak becus.

Pria yang kini memijat pelipisnya itu menutup matanya perlahan. Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak tidur nyenyak karena masalah perusahaan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Ia ingin beristirahat sejenak, berharap malam nanti dirinya akan mendapatkan tidur yang cukup. Namun ia ingat bahwa malam nanti relasi bisnisnya yang akan mengadakan pesta di sebuah pub.

Akan sangat tidak sopan jika dia menolaknya. Setidaknya dia harus menunjukkan wajahnya, bahwa ia datang ke pesta dan menikmatinya.

Saking lelahnya, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran wanita di depannya.

"—nim. Park Sajangnim?"

Pria yang dipanggil Park Sajangnim itu segera membuka matanya dan menatap tajam wanita di depannya.

"Sudah aku katakan berulang kali Nona Do. Kau tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan tanpa seijinku" ujarnya dingin lalu kembali fokus pada berkas di depannya.

Wanita itu menggerutu di dalam hatinya.

Tentu saja di dalam hati. Jika ia menggerutu dengan mulutnya, sudah pasti tubuhnya akan hangus karena tatapan mengerikan atasannya ini!

Lagipula, jelas-jelas dia sudah mengetuk pintunya berulang kali. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Saya mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya Park Sajangnim," wanita itu membungkuk.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir saya bekerja. Saya ingin berterima kasih kepada Sajangnim karena telah menerima saya di perusahaan hebat ini. Saya juga ingin meminta maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan selama saya bekerja disini." Wanita yang dipanggil Nona Do itu kembali membungkuk namun lebih dalam dan bertahan dalam posisinya selama beberapa detik.

Akhirnya atensi pria itu beralih pada wanita yang masih membungkukkan badannya.

"Ini hari terakhirmu bekerja?"

Wanita itu segera menegakkan kembali tubuhnya lalu berujar, "Ya Sajangnim. Besok saya—"

"HEI PARK CHANYEOL!—oh?"

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berkulit tan dengan tidak sopannya membuka pintu ruangan sang direktur namun membeo saat matanya menangkap sesosok wanita mungil di depannya.

"Kyungsoooooooooo~!" lelaki tadi membentangkan tangannya lalu menghampiri wanita yang bernama Kyungsoo, bermaksud memeluknya.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo segera menjauh dan mengangkat tangannya menolak memberikan sebuah pelukan pada lelaki yang sejujurnya ia benci ini.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Sementara pria yang duduk di kurisnya kembali memijat pelipisnya karena keributan yang diciptakan oleh dua orang berbeda _gender_ ini.

Sungguh. Kepalanya benar-benar pening karena masalah perusahaan dan tidurnya yang kurang. Lalu sekarang? Dua orang di depannya malah bertengkar di dalam ruangan atasan mereka sendiri.

Benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun!

"KIM JONG IN! DO KYUNGSOO!"

Sontak teriakan menggelegar itu langsung membuat dua orang yang tadinya terlibat kejar-kejaran itu jadi terdiam. Mereka kemudian menghadap atasannya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Dimana sopan santun kalian?! Kalian pikir ini tempat bermain anak? hah?!"

Nafas Chanyeol memburu menahan emosinya yang hendak meledak-ledak. Pandangan Chanyeol menatap tajam kedua orang di depannya, seakan tatapannya bisa membunuh telak.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongin dan Kyungsoo melakukan keributan di depannya. Asisten dan sekretarisnya ini memang tidak pernah bisa akur. Dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol muak jika berada dalam satu ruangan dengan mereka.

Setelah dirasa emosinya mulai stabil, ia pun menghela nafas.

"Sangat disayangkan kau tidak memperpanjang kontrakmu di perusahaan ini, Nona Do. Pekerjaanmu sangat bagus"

"Kau benar-benar tidak memperpanjang kontraknya?!"

"Tidak Tuan Kim. Keluarga saya hendak pindah ke Amerika dan kebetulan saya mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan disana. Lagipula Nona Ahn telah melahirkan"

"Benar-benar tidak bisa disini saja?" Jongin memelas.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan berujar dengan tegas, "Keputusan saya sudah bulat"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudah kau rapikan barangmu?"

"Sudah Sajangnim. Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya saya menghadap Anda"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol! Apa kau tidak bisa membujuk Kyungsoo untuk tetap bekerja disini?"

"Itu sudah menjadi keputusannya, Jongin. Aku tidak bisa memaksa"

Jongin menghela nafasnya lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya penuh harap, "Disini saja yah?"

"Tidak"

"Aku mohon?"

"Tidak"

"Aku berja—"

"Tidak, Tuan Kim"

Jongin lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya merasa putus asa.

"Kalau begitu ikut pesta Tuan Jung di pub nanti yah?"

"Maaf. Tapi pesawatku berangkat besok pagi. Aku tidak bisa"

Kepala Jongin menunduk pasrah ditinggal harapan.

Kyungsoo kembali menghadap Chanyeol lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas perhatian Anda Park Sajangnim"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Semoga kau sukses di perusahaanmu nanti, Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo pun melewati Jongin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan 'tidak rela' lalu meninggalkan ruangan atasannya.

"Chanyeol! Kau tidak mencegahnya? Bukankah kau sangat mengagumi kinerja Kyungsoo?"

"Itu sudah menjadi keputusannya, Kim" Chanyeol kembali fokus pada berkas-berkasnya, "Kau ikut nanti malam?"

"Entahlah. _Mood_ ku sedang jelek" Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruangan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan _mood_ mu kembali saat kau berhasil meniduri salah satu wanita disana, Kim Jongin"

"Bagaimana bisa aku meniduri wanita lain sementara pikiranku terfokus pada Kyungsoo?!"

Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat, "Jadi kau belum berhasil melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Bahkan nomor ponsel ku di _block,_ bagaimana mungkin pendekatanku berhasil?!" Jongin berteriak frustasi kemudian bergumam, "Aku harus merayu Kyungsoo agar dia meng- _unblock_ nomorku"

Lalu Jongin pun melesat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kembali menahan emosinya.

"Dasar asisten kurang ajar!"

.

.

 **THE HOPE DIAMOND**

.

.

Disinilah Chanyeol. Di tengah hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang sedang melepaskan penat mereka setelah lelah bekerja.

Chanyeol baru saja berbincang dengan Jung Yunho, selaku penyedia pesta di pub ini.

Chanyeol tentu tidak akan melewatkan pesta ini karena Jung Yunho merupakan relasi yang sangat ia hormati. Mungkin Jung Yunho adalah satu-satunya pria yang ia segani karena sikapnya yang tegas namun sangat dermawan.

Tidak heran jika mendiang ayahnya sangat menyarankan Jung Yunho untuk ia jadikan panutan dalam mengelola perusahaan.

Buktinya ia sendiri bisa menjadi sukses bahkan menyaingi perusahaan Jung Yunho.

Beruntungnya perusahaannya dan perusahaan Jung Yunho selalu melakukan kerjasama. Entah bagaimana jika ada persaingan di antara kedua perusahaan itu. Mengingat baik Park Chanyeol maupun Jung Yunho sama-sama memiliki ambisi yang kuat.

Sesuai dengan rencana, Chanyeol hanya akan berbincang sebentar dengan Yunho, lalu pulang.

Ia benar-benar lelah beberapa hari ini dan butuh istirahat yang panjang.

Saat melewati lorong, Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan pelukan seseorang dari belakang.

"Park Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu"

Ia pun segera membalikan badannya yang dengan praktis melepaskan pelukannya pula.

"Seohyun? Apa-apaan kau?"

Seohyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, "Aku berulang kali menghubungimu tapi tidak ada satu pun yang kau tanggapi. Aku merindukanmuuuuu"

Seohyun hendak kembali memeluk Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol segera menepisnya.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu bisa menyentuhku seenaknya?"

Seohyun menatap tidak percaya, "Seminggu yang lalu kau bercinta denganku, Chanyeol. Bukankah sejak itu kita adalah sepasang kekasih?"

"Aku memilih wanita untuk ku tiduri bukan berarti dia menjadi kekasihku. Lagipula itu hanyalah sebuah seks, bukan bercinta"

"Tapi aku adalah wanita yang kau pilih untuk bercinta dari sekian banyak wanita yang menggodamu!"

"Kau pikir kau saja wanita yang ku pilih? Masih banyak wanita sebelum mu, Seohyun! Jadi jangan berharap!"

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku men—"

Tanpa di duga-duga, seorang wanita cantik berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Maaf Nona, pria ini milikku. Jadi sebaiknya kau menyingkir" wanita itu memamerkan wajah sombong nan cantik namun terlihat mengagumkan.

Baik Chanyeol dan Seohyun sama-sama terkejut.

Seohyun terkejut karena pesona yang dimiliki wanita di depannya. Dia mempunyai rambut panjang yang bergelombang dan menjutai hingga pinggang. Tubuh moleknya dibalut dengan _Ashish v-neck dress_ berwarna merah berkilauan yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Oh, dan lihatlah payudaranya yang terlihat mengintip dibalik _dress_ merah itu. Seohyun merasa iri jika mengingat ukuran payudaranya yang lebih kecil.

Sementara Chanyeol membisu. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran wanita di depannya. Meski Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi entah kenapa aura yang dimiliki wanita ini sangat memikat.

Indra penciuman Chanyeol dapat menghirup aroma manis wanita ini. Ia sangat berusaha menahan nafsunya untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher jenjang itu. Dan menghirup aroma manis memabukkan ini.

"Nona? Tinggalkan kami. _Okay_?"

Chanyeol dan Seohyun tersadar dari lamunan mereka— _atau dari keterpesonaan mereka?_

"Si…siapa kau?" sungguh. Seohyun ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena merasa gugup.

Siapa yang tidak gugup ketika kau merasa dirimu wanita tercantik di dunia, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan wanita lain yang lebih cantik? Kepercaya dirianmu akan turun bukan?

Wanita itu menyeringai dengan manisnya lalu tangannya meraih pundak Seohyun dan berujar, "Kau pikir wanita murahan sepertimu bisa _dipakai_ lagi? Oh? Kurasa kau bahkan sudah tidak punya nilai lagi"

Seohyun membulatkan matanya kemudian menghempaskan tangan wanita itu dari pundaknya.

Tanpa di duga tangan Seohyun melayang hendak menampar wanita di depannya. Namun sepertinya wanita ini memiliki refleks yang cukup tanggap sehingga bisa menahan tangan Seohyun.

Selanjutnya ia melintirkan tangan Seohyun hingga Seohyun memekik kesakitan. "Yaaa!"

Tindakan yang ia lakukan sangat kontras dengan senyuman manis yang ia pamerkan, "Pergi atau ingin mendapatkan kesakitan yang lain?"

Seohyun menatap wanita itu tajam dan menyadari bahwa wanita ini bukan tandingannya.

Ia menarik tangannya dari cengkraman wanita berparas cantik itu. Darimana ia dapatkan tenaganya sementara wajahnya saja bahkan seperti anak kecil berusia 7 tahun? Tapi bagaimana bisa pula wajah berusia 7 tahun bisa menggoda seperti ini?

Pandangan Seohyun beralih pada Chanyeol yang masih diam melihat adegan di depannya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Chanyeol" ujarnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah memastikan Seohyun menjauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi, waniata itu pun menghela nafas lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan memberimu nasihat," ujarnya lalu meletakkan tangannya di dada Chanyeol.

"Jika tidak mau digoda wanita genit dan murahan macam dia, kau harus memiliki pasangan, Sayang. Apalagi jika itu adalah lelaki tampan sepertimu." Tangannya menepuk kemeja Chanyeol untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel.

Lalu dia tersenyum manis hingga membentuk bulan sabit pada matanya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpesona.

Itu senyuman termanis yang pernah Chanyeol lihat seumur hidupnya.

Lantas Chanyeol segera melangkah menyusul wanita _nya_ dan menarik lengan itu hingga tubuhnya membalik.

Wanita itu menunjukkan raut muka heran pada Chanyeol yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau menggodaku."

"Maaf?"

"Kau mengatakan lelaki tampan sepertiku seharusnya memiliki pasangan. Bukankah itu sebuah godaan agar aku memintamu untuk menemaniku?"

Wanita tersebut mendengus mendengar penuturan pria dihadapannya.

Dia memang wanita penggoda, tapi yang tadi itu murni hanya ingin menolongnya saja.

"Tidak sayang. Aku mengatakan itu bukan berarti kita akan menghabiskan malam bersama. Kau bisa mencari wanita lain. Akan sangat mudah mendapatkannya dengan parasmu yang tampan. Jadi maaf jika kau salah paham."

Ia hendak kembali meninggalkan Chanyeol namun genggaman Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya semakin mengerat. Sontak hal itu membuat dirinya kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga wanita itu dan berbisik dengan suara beratnya, " _Tapi aku menginginkanmu_." Lalu bibir Chanyeol berakhir dengan mendaratkan kecupan di pipinya.

Tubuh wanita penggoda itu meremang mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat seksi dan seakan menahan suatu gairah di dalam tubuhnya. Ia mematung tanpa mengatakan apapun seakan-akan Chanyeol telah mengeluarkan sihir agar dirinya tidak dapat bergerak dan jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Pesona akan aura kekuasaan yang dimilikinya.

.

.

 **THE HOPE DIAMOND**

.

.

"Jadi siapa namamu cantik?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun sedikit menyentak Chanyeol karena—hei. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Park Chanyeol? Seorang CEO dari Park Inc yang sukses mengelola perusahaan di usianya yang masih muda. Ditambah wajah rupawannya yang dapat memikat hati gadis manapun.

Tapi pertanyaan Baekhyun ia abaikan begitu saja.

"Dari perusahaan mana?"

Baekhyun merengut kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Namun anehnya ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Aku bekerja di Jung Corp"

"Di bagian mana kau bekerja?"

"Bagian pemasaran"

"Apa jabatanmu?"

"Jabatanku ad—hei. Apa aku sedang melakukan _interview_?"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu berujar, "Anggap saja seperti itu. Karena tidak sembarang wanita yang akan aku ijinkan untuk bisa duduk di sampingku, cantik"

Baekhyun memutar bolat matanya jengah, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu di saat kau sendiri yang menyeretku kemari."

"Tapi kau tidak menolak"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Lagipula…" Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun lalu bergumam dengan suara rendahnya, "Aku tidak peduli akan seburuk apapun latar belakang yang kau miliki, _aku tetap menginginkanmu_."

Bisakah Chanyeol menghentikan pernyataan itu? Karena sungguh, itu membuat Baekhyun _turn on_. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, mengapa Baekhyun merasa kepanasan.

Tidak. Ini sangat buruk. Kemana Baekhyun yang kerap kali menggoda namun juga mematahkan hati para pria di luar sana? Kemana perginya kepercaya dirian Baekhyun mengenai kecantikan yang ia miliki yang selalu dijunjung tinggi?

Baekhyun tidak boleh kalah.

"Minum?" Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas _cocktail_ pada Baekhyun yang masih berperang batin.

"Tidak. Toleranku terhadap alkohol sangat rendah."

Lantas Chanyeol tergelak mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya ikut terkekeh dengan lembutnya, "Bukankah itu sangat menggelikan?"

Chanyeol menahan gemas namun tangannya membelai pipi Baekhyun yang selembut beludru, "Oh sayang. Kau sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa wanita penggoda sepertimu tidak kuat meminum alkohol?"

"Aku akan berubah menjadi wanita gila jika minum lebih dari dua gelas. Kau tidak akan menyangkanya."

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, "Bisa ku bayangkan."

Tiba-tiba tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi tajam, "Lagipula aku tidak ingin menghabiskan malam kita di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Mata obsidian itu menyalurkan sebuah hasrat yang menggebu. Tidak sulit untuk mengartikan bahwa Chanyeol memiliki ketertarikan seksual kepada dirinya.

Dan Baekhyun pun tidak bisa mengelak jika dirinya juga memiliki gairah sama besarnya dengan Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol melingkari pinggang ramping Baekhyun lalu membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk mengangkang menghadap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau wanita berpengalaman?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu membawa tangan Baekhyun untuk memeluk lehernya. Mengajak ia agar ikut andil dalam 'saling mendekatkan tubuh' keduanya.

Telunjuk Baekhyun membelai dada Chanyeol dalam pola abstrak, bermaksud menggodanya, "Jika yang kau cari adalah wanita yang bisa memuaskan hasratmu, maka akulah orangnya"

Chanyeol menyeringai puas.

Tangan Chanyeol semakin menarik pinggang Baekhyun sampai bagian pusat keduanya bertemu. Menyebabkan Baekhyun melenguh lembut.

"Apa kau sering melakukannya, _babe_?"

Baekhyun mendesis karena merasakan milik Chanyeol menyentuh pusat kenikmatannya. Tanpa ia sadari, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan hal itu membuat libido Chanyeol semakin naik.

"Tidak. Sssh—Aku memang menggoda banyak pria. Tapi hanya beberapa saja sssh—yang aku ajak untuk seks— _Oh my God!_ "

Baekhyun memekik kala Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendorong miliknya. Lantas Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lalu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Chanyeol.

"Milikmu sangat besar."

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai.

"Tidak sabar untuk merasakan milikku di dalam mu, _sweetheart_?"

Baekhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya hingga jarak tubuh mereka benar-benar tanpa cela. _Oh God!_ Suara rendah pria ini benar-benar seksi.

"Desahkan namaku saat milikku menghentakmu dengan keras. Desahkan nama Park Chanyeol _, babe_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE HOPE DIAMOND**

.

.

Begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar hotel, Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, mendorongnya lalu menghimpit tubuhnya ke tembok. Pintu pun tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Sebelum Baekhyun melayangkan kalimat protes, bibir tebal Chanyeol segera membungkam bibir manis Baekhyun.

Siapa bilang Baekhyun akan memprotes tindakan Chanyeol? Dia menyukainya!

Chanyeol terus melumat bibir itu. Bibir manis yang sejak beberapa jam lalu ingin ia raup dengan rakus. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuka mulut mereka dan meraih lidah masing-masing. Mengajak beradu tanpa mau mengalah. Mereka memiringkan kepala bergantian, berusaha menjangkau daerah yang belum terjamah oleh daging tak bertulang itu.

"Ahhh Chanyeooolhh" Baekhyun mendesah di antara ciuman panas mereka.

"Ya Sayang?"

Terlalu menikmati ciuman, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa tubuh mereka sudah saling menempel. Lengan Baekhyun melingkar di leher Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol mendekap pinggang Baekhyun.

"Sialan Baekhyun" Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya, "Bibirmu nikmat sekali" Chanyeol kembali menciumnya dengan ganas.

Baekhyun menyeringai dalam ciumannya, "Emmh—ini baru ciuman Sayang"

Mendengar perkataan menggoda Baekhyun, sebelah sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat dan ia kembali melepas ciumannya. Lantas ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Hmm" Chanyeol berdehem dengan cara yang sangat seksi—dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat basah, "Aku jadi tidak sabar mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lain"

Chanyeol menjilat telinga Baekhyun dan itu mengundang Baekhyun untuk mendesah, "Ahhhh"

Bibir Chanyeol mengecup telinga Baekhyun, turun ke bawah telinga Baekhyun, lalu turun lagi, turun lagi, sampai ke bahu Baekhyun yang telanjang.

"Brengsek. Jangan menggodaku Chanyeol"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyeringai. Ia mengecup bahu Baekhyun lagi, lalu kembali ke arah kecupan yang sebelumnya ia lewati sampai ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

Lidah Chanyeol membelai perpotongan leher putih bersih itu—dan hal ini membuat Baekhyun mendesah keras—seakan mencicipi terlebih dahulu hidangannya sebelum memakannya.

Dengan segera, Chanyeol meraup sekaligus menghisap perpotongan leher Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu tidak sanggup menahan sakit di lehernya.

Kepala Baekhyun mendongak, "Ahhh…Chan—ahhh Chanyeol!" suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti mendesah disertai ringisan kesakitan.

Tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berada di pinggang Baekhyun, segera ia arahkan ke kedua payudara Baekhyun yang padat kemudian meremasnya.

Baekhyun berteriak nikmat saat kedua titik sensitifnya disentuh dengan cara yang amat sensual. Sialan, lelaki ini benar-benar pandai melayani wanita rupanya.

Seumur hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah sepasrah ini dengan pria saat bercinta. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang pria mengendalikan permainan. Baekhyun selalu menjadi pihak dominan. Si penggoda ulung. Dia akan membuat pria bertekuk lutut hingga memohon padanya.

Akan tetapi, pria bernama Chanyeol yang tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya ini berbeda. Entah kenapa Baekhyun rela memberikan tubuhnya. Tubuh berharganya yang selama ini ia rawat dan tidak sembarangan pria yang bisa menyentuhnya.

Ia bersumpah. Dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun, ia akan memberikan tubuhnya dan juga meminta kenikmatan yang sama. Pada pria yang sama pula.

Satu tangan Chanyeol mulai melepaskan _dress_ yang Baekhyun kenakan hingga tersisa celana dalamnya.

Chanyeol pun segera meraup puncak Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang lihai meremas puncak yang satunya. Tangan yang lain mulai melepaskan celana dalam Baekhyun.

Merasa diungguli, Baekhyun pun membuka _belt_ Chanyeol lalu menurunkan celananya. Dengan tidak sabar ia segera menggenggam kejantanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram dalam kenikmatannya melecehkan kedua puncak Baekhyun.

Ia pun kembali berdiri dan menarik kedua paha Baekhyun agar melingkar di pinggangnya. Baekhyun dengan refleks segera memeluk leher Chanyeol lalu mereka berciuman dengan liarnya.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun berbaring di kasur kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Tangan Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun yang terengah menghirup oksigen akibat ciuman panas tadi.

"Kau sangat cantik"

Baekhyun merona lalu mengagumi paras Chanyeol, "Kau juga tampan"

Chanyeol menggeram saat Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan kakinya yang membuat dua kelamin itu bertemu.

Chanyeol berucap dalam, "Jika kau menggodaku seperti itu, tidak ada _foreplay_ untuk malam ini, _sweetheart_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggigit bibirnya menggoda Chanyeol, " _Then fuck me now_ "

Chanyeol pun gelap mata. Tidak ada yang lebih menggairahkan dari wanita yang pasrah di bawah kuasanya.

Terlebih di bawahnya ini adalah wanita cantik nan seksi dengan auranya yang memikat.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa beruntung dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun.

Ini aneh. Biasanya jika gairah seks Chanyeol sedang menguar, ia akan benar-benar _menyeleksi_ wanita yang akan tidur bersamanya. Tentu saja karena ia merasa dirinya terlalu berharga. Terlalu mahal untuk tidur dengan sembarang wanita. Jadi ia menganggap bahwa wanita yang tidur dengannya adalah wanita beruntung.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Chanyeol memiliki kriteria-kriteria wanitanya. Dan semua wanita pilihannya hanya bisa memenuhi beberapa poin.

Namun Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang sempurna. Benar-benar melengkapi kriterianya. _She's one and only_.

Dengan nafsu yang sudah di ubun-ubun, Chanyeol melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya.

Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun lalu membelai wajahnya.

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti terpesona pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan langsung ke inti"

Baekhyun menatap tatapan dalam milik Chanyeol, "Ya."

Mendapat ijin dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatannya.

Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menggeram saat sensasi penyatuan itu mulai dirasakan oleh mereka.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

" _It's so big_ ," entah pendengaran Chanyeol yang buruk, tapi Baekhyun terdengar seperti merajuk.

" _You already said that honey~_ ," Chanyeol terkekeh di tengah seringaiannya.

" _Really_?"

"Ya," Chanyeol kembali menggeram saat miliknya tersendat untuk masuk ke dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Senyuman manis tersungging di bibir wanita cantik itu, "Aku akan mengatakannya di tiap desahanku."

Bersamaan dengan itu, kejantanan Chanyeol berhasil masuk seluruhnya di lubang Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan kubiarkan berhenti mendesah"

Pinggang Chanyeol perlahan mulai bergerak teratur dalam temponya.

Gerakan itu tidak bertahan lama. Chanyeol segera menaikkan temponya menjadi cepat hingga Baekhyun terus mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ooohh Chanyeooolh~"

"Hmm?"

"Milikmuuuh besar. Aaah _God_!"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat pemandangan di bawahnya.

Lihatlah wanita _nya_ ini. Matanya terpejam merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat yang luar biasa saat miliknya terus menerus didorong oleh benda tumpul milik Chanyeol. Peluh keringat yang berada di sekitar rambutnya menambah keseksian yang memabukkan. Dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang terus menerus mendesahkan nama dan ukuran kejantanan yang dimiliki lelaki diatasnya, membuat Chanyeol begitu semangat untuk semakin menggenjot miliknya.

Atensi Chanyeol teralihkan pada kedua puncak Baekhyun yang ikut bergoyang karena dorongannya. Ia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara dua gundukan itu, berniat untuk membuat tanda kepemilikan.

"Chaaanh," kaki Baekhyun yang masih mengalung di pinggang Chanyeol semakin mengerat kala ia mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lain. Lantas tangannya memeluk kepala Chanyeol dan meremas rambutnya.

"Kau nikmat Sayaangh aaah" pinggang Chanyeol terus menghentak ke dalam kemaluan Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Nyatanya ini memang sangat nikmat. Dan memabukkan. Dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti merasakan ketatnya kemaluan Baekhyun menggenggam kejantanannya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Bagaimana batang keras dan besar itu menyodok kemaluannya hingga berulang kali menyentak spot nikmatnya. Hentakan Chanyeol begitu kuat. Begitu tepat.

Baekhyun ingin terus merasakan sensasi itu. Namun sayang, puncaknya harus menjemput terlebih dahulu.

Lantas Baekhyun meneriakkan nama Chanyeol saat cairan kenikmatannya keluar.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah dengan matanya yang terpejam. Detik berikutnya mata sayu itu terbuka lalu menemukan Chanyeol sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja sedang gerakan pinggulnya melambat.

"Tadi kau sangat indah Baek," Chanyeol membelai pipi mulus Baekhyun lalu mengecup hidung bangirnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu mendapatkannya lagi"

.

.

.

 **THE HOPE DIAMOND**

.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak ke atas dan bawah dengan tangan yang bertumpu di atas dada Chanyeol, memunggunginya.

Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah mendapatkan orgasme mereka. Hanya saja yang sedari tadi _bekerja_ selama peraduan adalah Chanyeol. Tentu saja hal itu sangat melecehkan harga diri Baekhyun.

Untuk itu pada pergumulan kali ini, ia yang akan mendominasi dan membuat lelaki di bawahnya menjemput orgasmenya.

" _You're so tight sweetheart_ ," Chanyeol menggeram bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengelus tubuh molek Baekhyun hingga berakhir di pinggangnya. Ia pun membantu Baekhyun agar semakin cepat menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

Sesekali Chanyeol mendorong kejantanannya agar semakin dalam masuk ke lubang kenikmatan itu.

" _Shit!_ Dia sangat besar. Aaaahh~ Chanyeooolh"

Entah ke berapa kalinya Baekhyun memuji ukuran batang itu. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk menyeringai dengan congkaknya.

Lantas ia bangkit lalu mendekap Baekhyun yang masih menggerakkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol meremas dua gundukan yang bergoyang itu dengan kuat. Jarinya mencubit dan memelintir puncak berwarna merah muda itu. Chanyeol mengecup berulang kali punggung Baekhyun lalu menggeram saat hidungnya mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Bibir Chanyeol mendekat pada telinga Baekhyun lalu bergumam dalam, "Aromamu memabukkan Baek."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab karena sibuk mendesah akibat dari tubrukan yang terjadi antara kelaminnya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak suka saat Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Lantas ia kembali menggumam namun dengan suara yang lebih tegas dan menuntut, "Bicaralah Sayang"

Sial. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak suka mengobrol saat melakukan seks. Apalagi jika pada peraduan kali ini, ia sangat tidak ingin melewati hentakan demi hentakan, dan kenikmatan yang tengah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Namun entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan juga.

" _Fuck,_ Chanyeol. Ini aaahh—seks ternikmatku."

"Ulangi."

"Kau yang terbaik Chanyeol~"

Bagai singa mengamuk, Chanyeol menggeram frustasi lalu dengan tenaganya mendorong Baekhyun hingga ia menungging tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

Dengan tempo cepat dan kasar, Chanyeol menggenjot miliknya pada lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan suara berisik yang berasal dari peraduan mereka. Menyebabkan Baekhyun mendesah tidak karuan dan merutuki kepasrahannya akan kuasa Chanyeol.

Baiklah. Baekhyun mengaku kalah.

"Sial! Kau luar biasa—aah Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggigit bibir tebalnya saat Baekhyun mengetatkan lubangnya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi berada di kedua sisi pinggang Baekhyun, ia pindahkan dengan melingkarkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat tubuh Chanyeol merendah hingga dadanya menyentuh punggung Baekhyun.

Dengan impulsifnya, Baekhyun menoleh hingga bibirnya terpagut dalam bibir Chanyeol. Ciuman mereka begitu dalam, sedalam tumbukan kejantanan Chanyeol pada kemaluan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlebih dahulu melepas pagutannya kemudian menatap wajah sayu Baekhyun yang memikat.

"Kau milikku Baekhyun"

Ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat darah Baekhyun berdesir. Apa lelaki yang sedang menyetubuhinya ini gila? Apa maksud dari ucapannya itu?

Namun suara berat dan tegas milik Chanyeol nyatanya bisa membuat Baekhyun tersihir.

Kemudian ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menanggapi pernyataan Chanyeol tadi.

"Katakan Baekhyun"

Mata emerald Baekhyun menatap mata obsididan Chanyeol yang penuh akan kesungguhan. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak dari tatapan dalam yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

Kemudian entah mengapa satu kalimat lolos dari bibir manisnya.

"Aku milikmu Chanyeol"

Bagai impuls, dorongan pinggangnya semakin cepat dan keras. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah hebat.

"Ooooh…Sayang. Katakan lagiihh~"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan dirinya akan segera meledak, "Aku aah…milikmu Chanyeol. Aku sepenuhnya milikmu!"

" _Yeaaah babyhh_ "

Satu hentakan terakhir dan Chanyeol menegang lalu memuntahkannya di dalam Baekhyun. Berbarengan dengan Baekhyun yang mendapatkan kenikmatannya pula dengan diiringi rintihan yang panjang.

Tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya bertumpu tiba-tiba melemas hingga tubuhnya ambruk di kasur yang membuat penyatuan mereka terlepas.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang kewalahan akibat percintaan mereka yang nikmat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup lembut pelipis Baekhyun dan menyatukan hidung mereka.

" _That was so amazing, sweetheart_ "

Keduanya pun saling melempar senyum. Posisi itu bertahan selama beberapa detik sampai Chanyeol mengecup bibir manis Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah. Kau sangat menguras tenagaku"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendekapnya dari belakang hingga lelaki itu tertidur.

.

.

.

 **THE HOPE DIAMOND**

.

.

.

Kaki Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai _bathrobe_ dan keadaan tubuh yang lebih segar setelah melakukan kegiatan panas dengan Chanyeol. Tangan lentiknya menggosokkan handuk dengan rambutnya yang basah.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa selelah ini melakukan seks. Akan setampan, sekaya atau sekuat apapun pria yang menjadi patnernya, Baekhyun akan segera mengakhiri malam mereka. Ia akan langsung memakai pakaiannya kembali lalu pulang meninggalkan patnernya yang masih dalam keadaan berdiri.

Bahkan Baekhyun masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk mandi? Oh ini sangat menggelikan.

Bagaimana mungkin dia melayani patnernya sampai puas? Sejak kapan ia terpesona dengan peraduan yang dia lakukan dengan lelaki ini padahal ia tidak pernah tergoda untuk melakukannya sejauh ini? Apa Baekhyun masih waras?

Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan tujuan awalnya dan malah melakukan seks yang menakjubkan seumur hidupnya?

Ini benar-benar tidak baik. Baekhyun tidak boleh lagi berususan dengan pria macam Park Chanyeol. Pria ini terlalu memiliki aura kuasa yang tidak bisa Baekhyun tolak. Baekhyun harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya.

Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol masih tertidur nyenyak di tempat tidur yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

Baekhyun membawa _handbag_ nya lalu kembali masuk ke kamar mandi setelah memastikan Chanyeol masih terlelap—dan kemungkinan akan terbangun nanti siang—lalu berdiri di depan cermin dan meletakkan _handbag_ nya di samping westafel.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari _handbag_ nya lantas menghubungi seseorang dengan mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_.

" _Oh God! Baekhyun! Akhirnya kau menghubungiku. Aku cemas setengah mati."_

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar suara panik di seberang sana, "Jangan berlebihan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku."

" _Baiklah. Kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu. Segera."_

"Aku sedang berada di kamar mandi di salah satu kamar Park Hatt Hotel."

" _Sialan! Jangan bilang kau baru menghubungiku karena baru selesai melakukan seks dengan si Park?!"_

"Itulah yang akan aku katakan." Baekhyun mengeluarkan _hairdryer_ dari salah satu kabinet di kamar mandi lalu menyalakannya, "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

" _Lalu…apa yang sedang si Park lakukan?"_

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak akan mendengar percakapan kita. Kamar di hotel ini sangat luas," tangan Baekhyun dengan terampil mengatur rambutnya yang basah sementara tangan yang satunya memegang _hairdryer_ agar lekas kering, "Ditambah dia kelelahan setelah percintaan dan kurang tidur dua hari kemarin, seperti yang kau bilang."

" _Tapi tidak ada seks di dalam rencana kita, Byun Baekhyun! Kau seharusnya memberikan minuman yang telah dicampur obat tidur sebelum Park menyetubuhimu!"_

"Do Kyungsoo. Cukup. Aku menikmatinya, _okay?_ " _Meski sebenarnya aku juga merutuki kebodohanku_ , "Lagipula kau sendiri yang menyerahkan tugasmu padaku. Jadi aku berhak _memodifikasi_ misi yang sebenarnya menjadi tugasmu 'kan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Ia bisa membayangkan Kyungsoo memijit kedua pelipisnya karena _misi_ yang Baekhyun jalankan _kebablasan_ dari yang seharusnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti Kyung. Kau mengatakan pria Park ini sulit dikalahkan. Nyatanya dia benar-benar takluk di bawahku."

" _Itu karena kau adalah tipenya! Sudah ku adukan beberapa kali pada Bos. Aku tidak cocok diberi misi ini! Menggoda bukan keahlianku."_

"Oh ya? Lalu bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana pria yang kau panggil beruang mesum itu bisa begitu memujamu jika kau tidak menggodanya?"

" _Hei! Tahu dari mana kau?!"_

Bola mata Baekhyun merotasi, "Ayolah. Aku membaca laporanmu sebelum menerima untuk menggantikan mu dalam misi ini. Tentu aku harus mengetahui situasi lapangan bodoh!"

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat, _"Kau tahu? Bekerja bersama Park Sialan Chanyeol dan Kim Mesum Jongin benar-benar seperti di neraka! Satu tahun sangat menyiksaku."_

"Aku kira kau senang dikelilingi dua pria tampan?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan _compact powder_ , lipstik, _eyeliner_ dan _mascara_ yang selalu ia bawa di dalam tasnya setelah dirasa rambutnya kering.

" _Aku lebih sudi bersama dengan Oh Sehun atau Kim Jongdae!"_

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun memekik senang, "Aku akan berdiskusi dengan Bos agar kau selalu diberikan misi bersama mereka." Lalu Baekhyun mulai mengaplikasikan alat-alat komestik tadi ke wajahnya.

" _Sialan kau Byun. Jangan karena kau kesayangan Bos kau bisa seenaknya!"_

Baekhyun kembali tergelak.

Oh sudah lama sekali dia tidak memainkan emosi rekannya yang memang mudah sekali tersulut. Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan misinya di Vietnam bersama Kris dan segera terbang ke Korea Selatan begitu Kyungsoo meminta bantuan padanya.

Bagi Baekhyun bukan perkara sulit untuk menggoda _incaran_ Bosnya karena ia memang dikaruniai paras cantik, tubuh seksi, bibir yang menggoda dan keahliannya menarik para pria.

Dan apa ini? Misi yang seharusnya Kyungsoo lakukan sejak dia menjadi sekretaris _gadungan_ nya Park Chanyeol setahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba berhasil begitu saja hanya dalam satu malam?

 _Mereka berlebihan_.

" _Sudahlah. Yang terpenting… Apa kau sudah mengirim foto tattoo si Park itu pada Sehun?"_

"Tentu. Kemungkinan Sehun dan Luhan sudah berhasil memecahkan kodenya." Baekhyun mengoleskan lipstick merah ke bibirnya sebagai sentuhan terakhir, "Aku tidak sabar mendengar kabar baik dari mereka!"

" _Baiklah, sekarang cepat keluar dari hotel itu sebelum si Park terbangun. Aku menunggumu."_

Lalu sambungan pun terputus.

Baekhyun segera memasukkan kembali peralatan _make up_ nya.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun menerima pesan yang berasal dari ponselnya.

" _We've got The Hope Diamond! Mission cleared!"_

Senyuman Baekhyun tersungging begitu menerima pesan Sehun. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya kemudian memakai gaun berkilaunya yang tergelatak di sekitar tempat tidur. Tangannya meraih _stiletto_ miliknya tanpa berniat memakainya agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Langkahnya hendak melangkah keluar namun ia memutar badannya dan memandang tubuh kekar itu masih tertidur nyenyak.

Lantas Baekhyun kembali mendekat lalu berlutut di samping tempat tidur. Mata abunya menatap lama wajah tampan yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

"Ini malam terindah untukku. Terimakasih." Baekhyun berbisik nyaris tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

YEAY! Oneshot baru!

Oh iya. Gambar yang dimaksud disini adalah tatonya Chanyeol yang 'ceritanya' tatonya tuh sebuah kalimat di pinggang bagian belakang yang ternyata adalah sebuah 'kode' rahasia yang bisa ngebuka tempat diamond yang disembunyiin itu.

Nah ini gue terinspirasi dari MV nya Secret yang Poison. Tapi kalo di MV mereka, tatonya di leher bagian belakang dan langsung nyebutin angka gitu.

Gue ga bikin sama persis kaya di MV gara2 menurut gue itu terlalu gampang banget dan kesannya malah Chanyeol nya bego pamer2 kode berharga :D

Last! Review please~


End file.
